User blog:Brandon 10/Brandon 10: Alien Force Top 10
Brandon 10: Alien Force Top 10 is a voting event apart of the 2nd Alien Force Anniversary Special. To celebrate the 2nd birthday of Brandon 10: Alien Force, the fans are asked to vote for their favorite of the following categories to see which one is the best. On the 10th, the votes will be tallied and presented in an awesome way here. And now its time for the moment you've been waiting for. The Anniversary Special... Brandon 10: Alien Force TOP 10 We've asked you to vote for your favorite moments and characters from the series to celebrate its second birthday. But we mainly had to use other resources. So let's top off the party with the first category... Top 10 Heroes In 10th Place is Sparky! He's a shape shifting alien dog who can transform into machines including a fridge, a telephone box, and even a spaceship! This is why he is alien man's best friend. In 9th Place is Sophia! She's a distant relative who likes scooters and playing with her sister. She's good with a blaster and is a part of a new Mechanic team with a bunch of super powers kids. In 8th Place is Erudiden! He's a super genius electric alien that can invent a teleportation system and even repair his home planet after being destroyed in an alien invasion. He may be rude but he has a good heart. In 7th Place is Amy! She's the leader of her own school tennis team and has an alien friend and alien dog. She can even tutor and help fix a damaged spaceship. She's a good friend just don't talk bad about her dog. In 6th Place is Bill! He is an uncle and also the magister of a secret alien police organization. He may teach kids in an RV but he can still handle a blaster against a rouge clone even though he's retired. In 5th Place is Coco! He's a hard hitting and material absorbing best friend. He drives a car, spaceship and runs a garage. Even though he's been mutated, he still kicks alien butt and gets the girl. In 4th Place is Celida! She is an inter-dimensional reality bending energy being girl who has a liking for our hero and an interest in mysterious devices. She can opens rifts in reality and mess with your head for fun. In 3rd Place is Kayla! She is a big sister and also a telepathic machine communicator. She can form machines and mech suits and even duplicate a DNA re-arranging formula. Also a honorary new Mechanic. In 2nd Place is Sarah! She is a good cousin who can not only hack into systems but she can also manipulate pink energy into discs and shields. She's also good studying and trivia and makes uniforms look cool. In 1st Place is Brandon! Brandon is a super alien hero who can transform over 10 different alien forms. He's also a big fan of Alien Hero and all things that are just alien or awesome or even both. Top 10 Aliens In 10th Place is Stink Breath! He can breath toxic clouds onto his enemies and even fly away on an awesome smoke powered jet pack. He can even withstand a few hits due to his green armor. In 9th Place is 10 X! 10 X is the most powerful alien form that Brandon can transform into. He can rewrite time and freeze space but his powers only work on a well planned wish. In 8th Place is Crusher! He is a strong and extremely durable alien. His thick, yellow skin can take multiple hits and cause a big ground slam that throws many enemies away. In 7th Place is Batwing! He is a fast flying alien who can carry passengers and release sonic frequencies. He doesn't enjoy eating flies but he's probably gone batty. In 6th Place is Electrix! He can conduct electricity from the generators upon his back and shock enemies as well as power machines such as battery planets and communication systems. In 5th Place is Brainiac! He is a big brained armored alien who is smart enough to learn about transforming features and can even generate shields from his brain. In 4th Place is Ultimate Crusher! Ultimate Crusher can level down mountains and even charge foes. His signature ground spike move plus his boulder hands can make almost anyone surrender. In 3rd Place is Snow Bear! He's a short, white bear-like alien who can cool off any hot headed opponent with his ice breath. He can even camouflage and use his bear claws which makes him a fan favorite. In 2nd Place is Loch Ness! Loch Ness may smell like a swamp but its no secret that he is one powerful alien. He can shoot out water from his arms and regenerate missing limbs and even control plants. And in 1st Place is Ultimate Loch Ness! Ultimate Loch Ness is our Ultimate #1. Not only can he make a great demonstration but he can use Hydro-Bombs, Bloom new limbs and even gain awesome water whips! Top 10 Villains In 10th Place is The Conqueror! The Conqueror is a vicious and evil mutated, well, Conqueror. His goal is to conquer the Universe and destroy Brandon 10 for foiling him in the past. In 9th Place is The Bounty Hunter! He used to be quite an explosive fella but then set his eyes on the prize. However, he won't let anyone get between him and his merchandise... even though it might happen. In 8th Place is The Extreme Bikers! These guys are a wicked group who know how to ride their high tech bikes. Even though they fight aliens and steal their tech, there's always time to ride for them. In 7th Place is Ghost Brandon! This is one creepy alien especially since he's a mutated clone and emperor of his own species. His dark energy and body snatching make him almost everyone's nightmare. In 6th Place is Kalina! She is the princess of her own nice and peaceful kingdom. But she also has a never-ending obsession with Brandon which drives her just a little, tiny bit... COMPLETELY Insane. In 5th Place is The Creator! This evil sciencetist loves his gadgets. In fact, he can summon his droid army to do what his will commands. He even gained combat skills while serving his time in the Capture Zone. In 4th Place is Darksoul! Darksoul is a typical dramatic teenager who hides out in the shadows and eats the energy of his victims including school girls and dead rats. Even with a mask, he could use moisturizer. In 3rd Place is Pursgain! He is a tech collecting fiend who has a thing for tearing people apart. Literally. In case they piece themselves together, he can always fly away on his hovercraft. In 2nd Place is Nodnarb! Nodnarb is a duplicate of Brandon gone rogue. He despises Brandon so much, he changed his name, his outfit and even his DNA. Although, he still has the same taste for burgers. In 1st Place is the Zonarians! The Zonarians are a complex species who used to invade worlds in order to bring genetic materials for their emperors. Even though they're good now, they still look out for SPIES! Top 10 Episodes 10: Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 In this episode, the team attempts to collect the scattered DNA samples before the Conqueror challenges Brandon. It reveals Coco's mutation, an epic battle and the return of Diamondhead. 9: The Battle For Earth Part 1 After facing off against the Zonarians multiple times already, Brandon gathers a team of allies to fight in an epic season 2 finale battle featuring the return of many Original Series aliens like Rocks and Snow Bear. 8: The Final Plans With their plans finally nearly complete, the Zonarians prepare for their attack on Earth. However, the team goes to their hidden base and attempts to stop them for one last time however it was a successful failure. 7: The Caves of the Cold In this episode, the team are visiting outside of Bellwood and set out to unravel the mystery of this strange town. It introduces the Crybatians, a cold blooded race who claim war on those who injure them. 6: Unusual Experiments Now returning to Bellwood after their long trip, the team attempt to help out at a science facility under attack. Not only does episode introduce Tick's new ability but his new alien, Magnet Man. 5: One Step Forwards Sent by Uncle Bill to help train the new recruits, Brandon goes to a Mechanic Moon Base to assist there. However, when the base is under attack, the team and Brandon use teamwork to save the day. 4: The Final Fight Part 2 In this episode, the Conqueror finally gets the Omnitrix and betrays Nodnarb. An emotional Brandon then truly learns that he doesn't need the Omnitrix to be a hero. It debuts the Ultimatrix and Ultimate Loch Ness. 3: A Familiar Face In third place comes an episode which brings the return of Brandon's Clone. It shows an interesting concept of how the Omnitrix works and if Brandon can really defeat himself in a match of brains and brawn. 2: A Hero Returns Part 1 In second place is the very first episode of the series which brings back Brandon who decides to be a hero again after five years. He then assembles a team of friends and family to stop a new alien threat. 1: The Ultimate Device And in first place is The Ultimate Device. In this episode, Brandon and the team head to a mysterious planet where many species gather to claim the Ultimate Device which is soon found out to be a new Omnitrix. Top 10 Quotes 10: "What do I look like? A librarian?" -Brandon, The Helpers and Sorcery 9: "He's a little busy now. Why don't you leave a message... to my FIST!" -Humunougsaur, Years Ago 8: "If beating you three times wasn't enough, then a fourth and final time will be enough." -The Conqueror, Race to the Core 7: "It never did that before. Or that. And I've never seen these guys before. But there's no time for a tour. I've got to save my friends. This one looks good." -Brandon, A Hero Returns Part 1 6: "You hurt my family and my friends. Now you're gonna pay." -Coco, Redemption 5: "Well who's fault would it be then? ...No one's. It's life. You can't control it even with an Omnitrix. I mean I can but I like it the way it is." -Celida, The Final Fight Part 2 4. "Ah I do love happy endings in a never-ending story." -Doctor Quantum, Normal Day 3. "The Multiverse. All of Time and Space. All of the evil that spills through the void. But these evil shall be fought. We will be there to assist. To form a team. To stand where we could. To fight back. To lead. To be legendary. To be a hero." -Brandon Prime, Dimensional Dilemma 2: "Look, What we're doing is not for just us but for the Earth. The Zonarians have affected our lives more than others but today is the day where we either do something or say goodbye to our planet. Many others have fallen and we can not let them continue. From now on, we are a team. We fight together, win together and we are doing this right now... together." -Brandon, The Battle For Earth Part 1 1: "It's Hero Time" -Brandon, Multiple Episodes. Top 10 Locations 10. Electronia Electronia is one of the most powerful and highly skilled planets in the galaxy. It's cybernetic world is home to the Electrons and it was even destroyed in the Zonarian War however rebuilt to be new and improved. 9. Conqueria Conqueria is the Conqueror's own homemade planet created with devices distributed through anonymous, hooded figures. It contains a laboratory and throne room which makes it a good target for ghost invaders. 8. The Main Base The Main Base was a hidden location in an abandoned town somewhere in Bellwood. It was used by the Zonarians as their main point in preparing for their war and the Battle For Earth even took place there. 7. Burger Hut Burger Hut is one of Bellwood's top food establishments and is well known for their, well, burgers. They don't give service to wanna-be alien hunters or hungry clones but don't try their side orders besides cheesesticks. 6. The Moon The Moon is the stationing location for a secret, Mechanic training base. It may have been invaded by a hostile alien but you do get an impressive view of the Earth from there. 5. Coco's Garage Coco's Garage is possibly the only place in Bellwood to have its doors ripped off the most. It's also the fortress of Coco when it comes to repairing his car and tracking down alien signals. 4. Mars Mars is the home planet for the Martians' Empire which also has a great market place. Even though its a dull and red planet, you still need to watch out for surface scanners and giant robots. 3. The Capture Zone The Capture Zone is possibly the most dangerous place known to alien man. It's so dangerous that its in another dimension and contains the baddest of the bad aliens as well maximum security prisons. 2. Warasauria Warasauria is a beautiful planet filled with growing vegetation and never-ending war. It may have a great view and foreshadowing ruins but its not the number one vacation spot when there are cannons firing. 1. The Juice Shack The Juice Shack is the number one place in Bellwood for the team of heroes. You can get drinks and milkshakes from apple and banana to chocolate and some weird flavor that's not on the menu. Top 10 Devices 10. Alien Robot 9. Pesadilla Orb 8. Unibeka Gate 7. Kalina's Energy Sword 6. Droids 5. The Sphere 4. The Conqueror's Staff 3. Coco's Car 2. The Omnitrix 1. The Ultimatrix Top 10 Cliffhangers 10. Web of Terror : Brandon: I guess one person can make a difference... : The Mechanic Officer walks away. : Sarah: You alright? : Brandon: Yeah. I just need a milkshake to get that off my mind. : The team walks away. Meanwhile, the mechanic ship flies off into space. And the goo sample slightly moves in its container. 9. The Final Plans : Brandon: I know... That plan wasn't very thought out and we could have all gotten killed then. : Coco: But we didn't. Plus you took out one of the converters which buys us some time. : Brandon: Time for what? : Sarah: To come up with a plan. : Coco: Yeah. : Brandon: Alright. We have to take down these Zonarains once and for all. 8. The Haunting : They then leave back to Earth on Sparky. : Conqueror: Droid. Status. : Droid: Nearly complete. : Conqueror: When I meet Tennyson again, it will be too soon. And I want to be ready to destroy him and anything in my way. This is just a step into my future. 7. The Searching Stone : Zonarian Commander: Tell me... Did we get enough? : Zonarian: Nearly. : Zonarian Commander: Excellent. That Human fool will regret distrubting the Zonarians' work. I assure you work drone, I may be newly positioned here at this pathetic rock's Zonarian base but I will lead this species to victory. No matter what it takes even if it means destroying this.. Brandon 10. 6. Grounded : Meanwhile at the Main Base, the Zonarian Commander returns slowly. : Zonarian: Sir? : Zonarian Commander: That menacing Brandon Tennyson! He will pay for trying to stop me! : Zonarian: Your mission was unsuccessful. : Zonarian Commander: I... am never unsuccessful (shows Dioxite) 5. Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 : Coco runs over to Brandon's side and grabs the Omnitrix and tries to pull it out but it won't budge. : Coco: Hang on. I'm going to try and absorb the power. : Sarah: No wait! : The Omnitrix glows with energy and a bright light overcomes Brandon, Coco and the Warehouse Garage. Then an explosion sets off within the facility. 4. The Battle For Earth Part 1 : A large shadow flies slowly over Brandon, Sarah and Coco. Sarah and Coco look up to see the Commanding Vessel of the Zonarian Invasion. : Coco: They're here... : Sarah: I know... : Back at the Commander Tower. : Zonarian Commander: Finally. Tennyson is destroyed and Earth is ours. : The camera cuts to the thousands of spaceships continuing to fly out of the Gateway while the team are surrounded by Zonarian Xs and Brandon lifeless in a crater. 3. A Hero Returns Part 1 : The castle starts to shake. : Magister Lancer: What was that? : Coco: Probably Nothing. : Brandon, pointing: That's Nothing?! : He points to a giant dinosaur stomping towards them and letting out a roar. 2. Race to the Core : Meanwhile on Conqueria, The Conqueror walks into a laboratory and shows the four pieces of the New Omnitrix. : The Conqueror: I have them. You'll receive a shuttle craft back to Earth with the Omnitrix Pieces. : Figure: You really trust me with this? : The Conqueror: I don't trust you at all. But I need you... to work on this. We'll work out the details later. : Figure: Understood (Smiles) 1. The Final Fight Part 1 : The Omnitrix then comes off. The Conqueror grabs the Omnitrix. : Conqueror: Yes! YES! It's finally mine. : Ultimate Crusher looks uneasily at him. : Conqueror: Your time is up, Brandon. : Brandon then looks in horror. : Brandon: What have I done? Top 10 Funniest Moments 10. Web of Terror : Brandon is then seen walking down the sidewalk with a wicked grin. Some girls walk by him and he strikes a pose. The girls then walk away. Brandon continues walking in a dancey way. He passes by a cafe window where a guy with brown eyes, brown hair, a black short-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans sits across from another guy with guy with green eyes and red hair. : Guy 1: What was that? : Guy 2: Some guy just danced by our window. 9. A Hero Returns Part 1 : Brandon: Come on Coco. Sarah knows stuff. She can help. : Coco: We don't need help (he looks at the car mirror and sees Sarah) then again. Brandon, get out of the car. : Brandon: What? Why? : Coco: Because there is a lady here. 8. Princess Problems : Datarian Priest: Before we begin, the globnorb must be clothed in the sacred grown. : The Datarian Priest places a red and orange garment made of a thick piece of woolen cloth with a slit in the middle for the head on Brandon. : Brandon: Why does it feel like I'm wearing on poncho... A very itchy poncho... 7. Malfunction : BrandonBot: Still worried about your car, Coco? : Coco: Yeah. Problem? : BrandonBot: I was GASSED. In the FACE. : Coco: Exactly my point. This thing could ruin my paint job. 6. Shutdown : Coco goes into a room with wires, levers and boxes. He opens a box and rustles through some papers. : Coco: I found some lights and a Mungul. : Sarah: What's a Mungul? : Sarok: Something you, Humans, refer to as a snack. : Sarah: Please tell me you're not going to eat that. : Coco stops as he is about to insert the Mungul into his mouth. : Coco: Huh? : Sarah: Gross. 5. Sorcery : Old man: I am simply just- (opens eyes) an old shop keeper. (seeing Brandon) Ah. I see you have returned for some more advice. : Brandon: Yeah. This old witch lady I told you about is back. Well she's not really old. She's actually kindof- : Sarah clears her throat. 4. Sale of a Lifetime : Sarah: Brandon, you can't use the Omnitrix for games. : Brandon: I know... : Video Game noises are heard. Brandon and Coco turn to see Coco playing the video game. Coco notices this. : Coco, pausing game: What? : Brandon: Duuuuude... : Coco: I got a new high score, though. : Brandon: 900,001. : Coco: At least its over nine hundred. 3. The Final Fight Part 1 : Nodnarb: -If that doesn't satisfy you then I minus as well change my name to something more independent. Say hello to... NODNARB! : Brandon: ...What? : Nodnarb: Nodnarb. It's your name backwards. : Brandon: Oh. That seems a little weak if you ask me. 2. The Space Empire : Tin Gaes: I... I will not be intimated by you, Human! I am a Monarian! : Brandon scrolls through Omnitrix and ignores Tin Gaes. : Tin Gases: Monarians shall Rule! Monarians shall Rule! : Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Way Big which takes the roof off of the meeting room. : Tin Gaes: Monarians shall Ru-... : Way Big: Do you really want to activate it now? : Tin Gaes: ...I shall go and deactivate the bomb. : Way Big: That's a good Monarian. 1. The Final Fight Part 1 : Coco, sarcastically: Oooh Nooo. I'm soo scared. What a suspenseful ending. : Brandon: I know right! : Coco: (sighs) I just don't get it now. I mean who would watch a series about a guy turning into aliens? : Coco then turns his head slightly to the viewers. Top 10 Awesome Moments 10. The Battle For Earth Part 2 The Zonarian Emperors turn to face the team and Zony. Zonarian Emperor 1: It is decided. The team waits in silence. Zonarian Emperor 1: The Zonarian race shall live on. Thanks to Brandon Tennyson. Sarah: Woo! Coco: Yes! Back at the Main Base, the ships fly back through the Gateway. 9. Blast to the Past : Snow Bear: Would you like the honor? : Loch Ness: Let's both do it. : Both Brandons transform into Way Big. : Way Bigs: WAY BIG! : Way Big then grabs one side of the robot while the other Way Big grabs the other side. They then pick it up and toss it into the vortex to be destroyed. Then there is a giant explosion and the screen turns white. 8. Cube Town : Cannonbolt grabs Wilfred and Recbo and roll up into a ball with them inside him. : Cannonbolt: Hang on to something! : Cannonbolt charges up and speeds off down a corridor with the drones chasing him. He finds a window and charges at it. The ship's core is at three seconds. Then two. And then one. Cannonbolt smashes through the window and the ship blows up which blows Cannonbolt at a faster speed to Earth. Meanwhile back at the town, The Hexatron-Droid grabs Coco and prepares to destroy him. Sarah looks up and sees Cannonbolt. : Sarah: Coco! : Coco looks up and sees too. He creates an axe from his arm and chops off the drone's hand while its distracted. Coco then escapes from its grip and goes to Sarah for shelter. Sarah shields them both. The Hexa-Droid attempts to destroy the shield but Cannonbolt impacts on it which sends the Hexatron Cubes scattering all over the place and deactivated. 7. The Battle For Earth Part 1 : The Zonarians begin to attack. : Rocks: Let's make them hit the pavement! : The team attacks as well. The Battle Begins. Rocks takes out a few of them then shoots rocks at some others. Sarah throws some energy discs at Zonarians. They get knocked out. Coco absorbs some stone. Lasers go flying everywhere. Coco launches himself, in stone form, at some Zonarians with lasers. More laser Zonarians and regular Zonarians come through. 6. A Hero Returns Part 1 : Brandon, now hitting the Omnitrix: Come On! Work! : It then glows green. : Brandon: Whoa! : The Omnitrix then reforms into a new Omnitrix and the green glow gets sucked back into the Omnitrix. 5. Mirror, Mirror : Glass Humanoid Alien: I... am... MIRROR MASTER! : Brandon's voice: Yeah? Well this is an epic entrance! : Mirror Master looks around and sees a large mirror on the ceiling. A green blurry reflection is seen in the mirror getting bigger and bigger. Mirror Coco's Car then crashes through the mirror. : Coco, driving the car: Now you're talking! : Coco drives the car onto the telescope and drives around is downwards until he drives off of the telescope and onto a high viewing area. The team and Joe then get out of the car. 4. Shutdown : Crewmember 3: Captain, spacecraft closing in. : Figure: And that, Captain, is my ride. : The figure removes his hood revealing Brandon. Brandon smiles. Brandon runs for it. : Captain: Get him! : The Captain and some crewmembers catch up with Brandon who is at an airlock. : Captain: Halt! : Brandon: Sorry but I'm in a rush (opens airlock) Banzai! : Brandon jumps out and lands in the cargo bay of Sparky whose in spaceship mode. 3. Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 : Diamondhead fires crystals at the Conqueror who dodges them. The Conqueror shoots his laser eyes at Diamondhead but Diamondhead deflects them uses his diamond arms. The laser hit him in the face and blind him for a short moment. When the Conqueror regains his sight, he sees Diamondhead charging right at him. They have a close-ranged combat fight until Diamondhead gets the upperhand and throws the Conqueror into a momunment. The Conqueror returns but Diamondhead uses his powers to lift a giant Diamond arm from the ground to grabs the Conqueror and squeeze him. : Diamondhead: Yield! : Conqueror: Never! : Diamondhead makes the grip even harder. : Diamondhead: Yield, Conqueror. : Conqueror, after a moment of silence: I surrender... 2. Dimensional Dilemma : The building go on a slide as it begins to fall down on the city. Brandon then somehow slides down the building. Void energy is exploding-ly catching up with Brandon. : Brandon: Please hope something crazy and completely unexpected saves me. : Professor Tennyson then rides up next to Brandon on a motorcycle. : Professor: Anyone order a case of crazy and completely unexpected? : Brandon: Awesome! : Professor: I know right! : Brandon hops on and the motorcycle rides down the building away from the energy. : Brandon: We're going to crash. : Professor: Think so? : The Fridge then flies over to the front of the the motorcycle and then ride in. The doors close behind them and they take off. : Brandon: That was awesome! 1. The Final Fight Part 2 : Loch Ness pulls the dial of the Ultimatrix symbol and taps it down. The Ultimatrix then makes a beep and Loch Ness does an ultimate transformation. He transforms into a New Alien. : New Alien: ULTIMATE LOCH NESS! : Ultimate Loch Ness: I was hoping for Round 2 but I didn't know you started becoming an insane vegetarian.The Conqueror prepares to eat him. Ultimate Loch Ness then forms his hands into water canons and fires at his face. The Conqueror then lets go of him and Ultimate Loch Ness lands on the ground. : The Conqueror fires an energetic laser from his eyes. Ultimate Loch Ness' head then blows up. : Conqueror: YES! I did it at last! I finally- : Ultimate Loch Ness' collar then grows out and around where his head used to be. It then blooms into a new head. : Ultimate Loch Ness: Wow that actually made the ideas in my head much more clearer. For example, I was just thinking about us settling this with a game with water balloons. : Ultimate Loch Ness then has his hands out and forms balls of water and throws them at The Conqueror. They then explode on impact releasing a massive hit of water. That has been the Brandon 10: Alien Force TOP 10 Moments! It's been an awesome two years and thanks to the fans who supported the series. And now its time to wrap up the show. Brandon: Maybe. But it'll always be Hero Time! Brandon throws his hand with the Ultimatrix up in the air as the sun rises over a new beginning. Happy Birthday, Brandon 10: Alien Force! Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 03:05, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Specials Category:Top 10 Lists